Summer Romance
by OfflineForever
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY ENDLESS ROMANCE! All about Troypay and Ryella! Summary inside!
1. What Time Is It?

**Yay! Here is the sequel to "The Endless Love".**

**Summary:** School's over and everyone can move on with life. Everyone is invited to Sharpay and Ryan's country club. Mostly for summer jobs. They found out that there are NOT the only ones there. Who is she and will she come between the new "Dream Couple" A.K.A Troypay.

**Disclaimer:** As again, I do NOT own anything, except the extra characters, which I will tell you later in the story.

**Couples:** Troypay (main), Ryella (second main), Chaylor, and Jelsi.

**Chapter Two: What Time Is It?**

Troy, Chad, and the rest of the basketball team were walking down the halls, talking.

"So, have Sharpay found a summer job yet?" said Chad.

"I don't think so. You?"

"I want to buy a car, so I could take my precious Taylor anywhere she wants."

Troy rolled his eyes and walked to Sharpay's locker.

"Hey," said Troy.

"Hi, Troy. Are you ready for the summer?"

"You betcha. I want to get my summer romance on and you know what I mean."

Sharpay giggled and pulled his face in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a student that wants Troy to sign his yearbook. He signed it and leaned in again, but was interrupted by Chad. **(A/N: Just telling everyone, I NEVER regret that I NEVER watch High School Musical, so I don't really know the middle or ending. So, my story is different. JUST REMINDING YOU THAT I ****NEVER**** REGRET THAT I NEVER WATCHED IT!!!!!)**

'_Horrible timing, Chad.' Troy thought to himself._

"Hey, you guys."

"Hey, Chad." Sharpay said, kinda mad at him for interrupting on their soon-to-be kiss.

"Sharpay, I have a surprise to show you."

He walked behind her and put a necklace that had "T&S4ever" on it.

"Aww, thanks, Troy."

"Anything for you, babe."

Chad waved his arms in front of their faces, "Hello?! Are you at least bit concerned about our summer jobs? Like where are we going to work."

"Oh, I need to tell you guys something. And don't worry, it is really good news. First, where are Gabriella and Ryan?"

She looked around until she saw Gabriella, talking to Ryan.

"Gabby!!!" yelled Sharpay, running to her.

"Hey, Shar. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, it's about all of you guys."

Everyone gave her confused looks.

"My dad wants to hire you guys for the country club. That could be your summer job. And Gabby, you can work with Ryan. He is the lifeguard and he use 'someone' to help him."

"Ooh, can I? Can I?"

"I did it especially for you, Gabby."

"Thank you, Dorky."

He rolled his eyes and remembered that she gave him that nickname. She gave him a thank you kiss before the bell rang. Everyone started to walk to their drama class, which they had all together. They went inside and saw Ms. Darbus, their drama teacher.

"Okay, you don't have to do anything. Just watch the clock." said Ms. Darbus.

Everyone turned around to face Sharpay.

"When do we start?" said Chad.

"Umm, I think tomorrow. I can give you the directions, but it won't be that hard. Troy will be driving and I will show him the way. Ryan will be riding with the rest of you guys or you want to follow him?"

"We don't have a car."

"But Sharpay and me do." said Troy.

"Yep, and Ryan is using mine. And I will be using Troy's."

"Okay. We will see you tomorrow." said Taylor.

They all turned around to face the clock. Troy couldn't help, but turn around and look at Sharpay, romantically. She giggled softly and looks back at him.

"Only 10 more seconds, dude," said Chad, knocking Troy out of his thoughts.

"10" Chad started.

"9" Taylor continued.

"8" Sharpay continued.

"7" Troy continued.

"6" Gabriella continued.

"5" Ryan continued.

"4" Kelsi continued.

"3" Jason continued.

"2" The whole class continued.

"1!!!!" EVERYONE YELLED!!!

"SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone in the drama class.

A boy took the chalkboard and got out 'School's Out" and moved it there.

Everyone ran out except Troy and Sharpay.

_[Chorus:  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!_

He started to sing: **(Just think about when he started to sing.)**

_[Troy:  
Finally Summers is here,  
Good to be chilling out,  
I'm off the clock,  
The pressure's off,  
And my girlfriend's all about...  
_

He jumped off of his desk and walked over to Sharpay, who started to sing:

_[Sharpay:  
Ready for some sunshine,  
I'm about to take a chance;  
I'm here to stay,  
Not moving, No way,  
Ready for a summer romance...  
_

Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and they went out of the classroom and soon everyone was surrounding them.

_[Troy & Sharpay:  
Everybody ready going crazy are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!  
_

Gabriella and Ryan were signing yearbooks also. Gabriella started to sing:

_[Gabriella:  
No rules, no summer school,  
I'm free to sing with you till' I drop,  
[Ryan:  
An Education Vacation,  
[Gabriella:  
And the party never has to stop,  
Got things to do, I'll see you soon,  
[Ryan:  
And we're really gonna miss you all,  
[Gabriella:  
Missing you and you,  
[Ryan:  
and you and you,  
[Gabriella & Ryan:  
Bye bye and see you next fall..._

_[Gabriella & Ryan:  
Everybody ready going crazy are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!_

_[Chorus:  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!_

Sharpay and Troy walked down the stairs, holding hands.

_[Troy & Sharpay:  
No more waking up at 6 a.m.  
Now our time is all our own,  
Enough already we're waiting c'mon lets go…_

Everyone ran to the cafeteria.

_[Everyone:_

They finally ran out side where the buses were waiting for them.

_[Chorus:  
Summer's here!  
Summertime is finally here,  
Lets Celebrate!  
We want to hear you loud and clear now!  
School's Out!  
We can sleep as late as we want to!  
It's our time!  
Now we can do what ever we want to!  
Summer's Here!  
It's our time!  
Celebrate!  
Come on and say what you know!  
Summer's Here!  
It's our time!  
Celebrate!  
The time of our lives!_

Troy and Sharpay hugged one last time before going to their houses.

**Wow… that was sorta long. But it is good. You can tell where I changed it. And it is almost like High School Musical 2, but I will change it. **

**Let me remind you again: I NEVER regret that I NEVER watch High School Musical, so I don't really know the middle or ending. So, my story is different. **

**JUST REMINDING YOU THAT I ****NEVER**** REGRET THAT I NEVER WATCHED IT!!!!!)**

**R&R!!!! Read and Review!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow**

**---Tootles, Michelle---**


	2. Meeting At The House

**Sorry for not updating. You know me and everyone else, we always forget to update. Okay, I'm too lazy. I just got my Nintendo DS Lite so that is another reason. But here it is. No more waiting.**

**Summary:** School's over and everyone can move on with life. Everyone is invited to Sharpay and Ryan's country club. Mostly for summer jobs. They found out that there are NOT the only ones there. Who is she and will she come between the new "Dream Couple" A.K.A Troypay.

**Disclaimer:** As again, I do NOT own anything, except the extra characters, which I will tell you later in the story.

**Couples:** Troypay (main), Ryella (second main), Chaylor, and Jelsi.

**Chapter Two: Meeting At The House**

_Previously:_

_Troy and Sharpay hugged one last time before going to their houses._

Sharpay was in her room, waiting for her boyfriend and the gang to come.

"Uhh, where are they?"

Then, the doorbell rang.

DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!

Sharpay ran to the front door, hoping that it was her boyfriend. And she was…

"Hey, Shar!!!" said Troy, giving Sharpay a big hug.

"Hey, Troy. I've missed you already."

"I've missed you even more."

"No, _I've _missed you even more."

"No, _I've _missed you more than that."

"No, I've…" but she was cut off by Troy's lips.

He walked Sharpay backwards and pushed her on the couch. They started to make-out until…

"Hey, stop making out. Please." Ryan said, interrupting them.

This time, they didn't listen to him. Just then, the whole gang came through the door and saw the scene.

"Hello, guys? Hello? We have to get going?" Gabriella said, walking up to them.

Troy and Sharpay finally broke apart in each other's arms.

"Fine, but we get to make-out later."

"Sure, but not in front of me."

"You make-out with Gabriella and I never say anything about it."

"We don't get all romantically. You guys do."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"GUYS!! Stop fighting. We have to get to the country club." Taylor said, stopping the fight with her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm the manager. My dad is the owner. I get to do everything there, cause I am the manager."

"Oh… you never told us that." Chad said, thinking stupid again.

"Because you guys, are going to ask me what is the surprise."

"WHAT SURPRISE?!" everyone yelled.

"You see… and I'm not telling you. Yet, but my lips are stuck shut."

"I can open them for you." Troy said, smirking.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and went out to her car with everyone, following.

"Okay, I can drive in my car and Ryan can drive in Troy's car. Is that okay?"

Everyone let out 'sures' and 'okays'.

"Great. Come on, the quicker we get there, the quicker you get to see the surprise. And for basketball players, you **DEFINITELY** want to see the surprise." Sharpay said, looking at the wildcats.

"Come on, let's go." Chad said, rushing to the car.

Chad and everyone on the basketball team ran to the car and buckled in.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "Boys with Ryan and girls with me?"

"Sure, good idea."

All the girls went into Sharpay's pink convertible.

"So, I'll see you there, Troy."

"See you there, honeybun,"

Sharpay giggled and gave Troy a peck on the lips. She ran to her convertible.

"LET GO!!!"

Now there are on the way to the country club.

**Wow, that turned out better than I thought it would. Yay for me and yay for you when you review.**

**I don't know the title of the next chapter yet…**

**---Remember love and hate hurts---**

**---Michelle---**


	3. Welcome Back, Sharpay!

**The real reason that Sharpay told the basketball players will definitely want to see the surprise cause they could get the country club faster and she wanted to mess around with them.**

**Got that point? Okay, thanks for all the reviews. I loved them. Here is the next chapter.**

**Summary:** School's over and everyone can move on with life. Everyone is invited to Sharpay and Ryan's country club. Mostly for summer jobs. They found out that there are NOT the only ones there. Who is she and will she come between the new "Dream Couple" A.K.A Troypay.

**Disclaimer:** As again, I do NOT own anything, except the extra characters, which I will tell you later in the story.

**Couples:** Troypay (main), Ryella (second main), Chaylor, and Jelsi.

**Chapter Three: Welcome Back, Sharpay!!!**

_Previously:_

"_LET GO!!!"_

_Now there are on the way to the country club._

Sharpay had just pulled up to the front door of the country club. Ryan had just come a few minutes later.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Sharpay yelled, jumping out of her car.

Everyone got out and followed after Sharpay. They went inside the doors and everyone's mouth, except Ryan and Sharpay, opened wide. It was humongous. No one could describe it. There was a stage for the talent show that Sharpay made and there was a huge pool, too.

"Hello, you guys? Are you there?"

"Oh, sorry. But you couldn't blame us. This place is big."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so when do we start?"

"Umm, tomorrow. I'll let you guys have a break today. For being nice."

A girl, around everyone's age, came up to Sharpay. Her name is Jessica.

"Hey, Sharpay. Welcome back, manager." Jessica said, talking to her like a best friend. Jessica is one of Sharpay's friends from a long time ago.

"Thanks. Is the surprise almost finished?" Sharpay said, trying to get a comment out from Chad.

"YEAH, is it finished?" Chad blurted out.

"Nope. You have to wait about a week or a half." Jessica said, looking at the sheet of paper.

"AW MAN!!!"

"Oh, here Sharpay. This is your job here for the summer. And don't worry; Sharpay is the **BEST** manager ever. She makes it fair for everyone."

"Thanks Jess."

"You welcome."

She walked away, letting Sharpay looking at the sheet of papers. Chad peeked over a little to see what was the surprise. Sharpay noticed and pulled Chad's nose down. **(A/N: lol)**

"Don't even think about it, Danforth. If you take a peek, even if it is a little one, you will **NEVER** see the surprise. Got it?"

Chad nodded and went back talking to the gang.

"Okay. Gabriella, you will be working with Ryan as a lifeguard. And the rest of you, to the kitchen. And I will help you."

Sharpay looked at Gabby for a thank you. Mostly, for putting her where her boyfriend is.

"Thanks, Sharpay."

"Welcome. Come on and Ryan and Gabriella. Stay here."

Ryan and Gabriella nodded and went off, holding hands.

THE KITCHEN

When Sharpay and the rest of the gang went into the kitchen, everyone had their mouths open again.

"It. Is. Huge."

"I. Know."

"How are we going to do this?"

"I can help with that. It involves basketball skills, too."

She went over to the pans and got the ingredients out. **(A/N: Let's just pretend that Sharpay knows what she is making.)** She got everything and started to do everything, basketball style. She threw the tomatoes in the pan and twirled around, putting the pan on the stove. She did everything and waited for the food to finish. When it was, she poured the pans on the dish and clean everything.

"Done."

Sharpay looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"Whoops, I did your work. But you see, you just combine cooking with basketball. Zeke can help you with that."

Sharpay looked at Zeke, who nodded back.

"Wow, Shar… you are talented." Taylor said, surprised.

"Thanks. It took me a while, but I got the hang of it."

"Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay!!!"

Jessica ran into the kitchen and stopped in front of Sharpay.

"WE HAVE BAD NEWS!!!"

"What happened?" Sharpay said with a serious face.

"YOUR RIVAL IS HERE!!!"

"WHAT?! No way. She is the Ice-Queen of all Evil." Sharpay said, with a cold tone.

"What do you mean 'the Ice-Queen of all Evil'? Chad said, interested.

"You see, Sharpay wasn't the one that caused her to be the Ice-Queen. The other reason was that Meredith was the one that started it. You think, Sharpay was worst. Well, let me tell you, Meredith is the **WORST OF ALL EVIL**!!!" Jessica said, with an evil voice.

"Wow…" was the only word that came out of everyone's mouth.

**(A/N: Let me tell you, I did Meredith like from the Bratz movie. So Meredith is Chelsea Staub. And I don't own her.)**

"Let me go settle this." Sharpay said, walking to the pool."

"WAIT! Before you go, let me warn you. Meredith hates **EVERYTHING** with basketball, so she may take the 'surprise' away."

"WHAT?! No way, I work on $1,000 for that surprise. And she is **NOT** going to take that away. And I don't care if she hates basketball. Basketball is staying and I will make sure it does." Sharpay said, really mad.

Sharpay walked away, to where Ryan is.

"Wow…"

"Yep, and she is really worked hard on the surprise. She worked on it for you, guys I think. Oh and for her boyfriend most. That is what she told me."

"I'm going to go help Sharpay." Troy went after Sharpay. He wanted to give her something that he should have gave a LONG time ago. **(A/N: Not what you think it is.)**

"Sharpay, wait! Let me give you something first."

"What?"

He gave her a…

**Remember it is not what you think it is!!! And it is my cliffhanger. Hehehehe… I'm evil. Sorry, drama queen style. Gotta love it. Okay, hope you like my chapter. And my cliffhanger.**

**---Have A Great Autumn Day, Michelle---**


	4. Say Yes, Please?

**Here is the next chapter. I know what is the song for the later chapters. You just have to keep on reviewing and you get THE SONG that I am going to do. Hope you enjoy.**

**I'm too lazy to do the summary and blah blah. So, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Say Yes, Please?**

_Previously:_

"_Sharpay, wait! Let me give you something first."_

"_What?"_

_He gave her a…_

Troy whispered something in Sharpay's ear. She giggled a little and nodded. She ran to find Ryan. She couldn't wait now.

"What did you tell Sharpay?" Chad said, interested. (**A/N: I know, he gets interested a lot.)**

"Something that should have told her a LONG time ago." Troy said, smiling.

Chad nodded, knowing what Troy was talking about. It was about time. He thought that Troy was going to wait until 30 or something. It really is about time.

* * *

Sharpay finally found Ryan, which wasn't hard cause he was just showing Gabriella around. He was just telling her what are they going to be and blah, blah, blah.

"Hey, Ry. We have a problem." Sharpay said, walking up to him.

"What problem? I don't have a problem." Ryan said, not paying attention to Sharpay at all. He was looking at Gabriella, day-dreaming.

"I meant, the country club!!! Meredith is coming!!" Sharpay said, yelling into Ryan's ear.

"What?! She is going to ruin EVERYTHING!!"

"Ruin what?" Gabriella said, not understanding what is going on.

"You see, Meredith is Sharpay's rival. You thought that Sharpay was an Ice Queen. Well, Meredith is WAY WAY worse." Ryan said with an evil voice.

"Hey, I'm not that evil."

Sharpay looked to the sound of the voice. There she is. Meredith Bandy.

Sharpay put on her ice look and frowned.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" Sharpay said, coldly.

Meredith looked back, coldly and just smiled.

"Your dad invited me, silly. Who is your geeky little friend over here?" Meredith said, looking disgustedly at Gabriella.

Now Ryan got mad. "She is in fact my girlfriend. And she is 100 more smarter than you." Ryan said with his mean voice.

"What about you, Sharpay? Do you have a boyfriend or you froze everyone away?" Meredith said, looking at Sharpay with ice-cold eyes.

"In fact, I do. And guess what? You won't like him. You know why?"

"What?"

"He is the basketball captain. And you really hate basketball. If you stay here, basketball stays. Or say goodbye to everyone cause you are leaving pronto. And be nice to my friends, including Gabriella. Or you know what will happen." Sharpay said, giving Meredith a long lecture.

"Fine, I will." Meredith agreeing, lying coming out of her voice.

'_Don't worry. I will have lots of fun with your boyfriend. So fun, you will never forgive him ever again." Meredith thought, evilly inside her head._

"Good."

Sharpay eyed her one more time and walked back to Ryan and Gabriella.

"Good job, Sharpie."

"Yeah. Someone needs to keep her out of this country club. Now excuse me, I have a date with someone."

"Oooh, go before you be late." Gabriella said, pushing Sharpay away.

Sharpay walked away, happily.

* * *

Sharpay wore her best clothes and went to the pool. She looked around and saw her boyfriend standing there, watching for her.

"Hey, Shar."

"Hey, Troy. What did you want?"

**(A/N: I don't know if this is too early, but I just wanted to do it. I told you that it was nothing like the movie. And I NEVER REGRET THAT I NEVER WATCHED IT!!!)**

Troy got down on his knees and took out a blue box. Sharpay gasped and knew what he was about to do. He took out the beautiful, gorgeous ring any girl would want.

"Sharpay, would you marry me?"

Tears were coming down Sharpay's face. It was mostly that she was so happy and the ring was so glamorous.

Sharpay nodded. Troy smiled and put the ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Oh, Troy, I love you. And yes, I will marry and live all my life with you."

Troy felt like crying right now. He hadn't been this happy in his whole life. His girlfriend, excuse me, fiancée said yes and she told him that she will live with him her whole life.

"Good, cause I would not know what to do if you said no." Troy whispered into her ear.

Sharpay giggled and stared at the ring.

"How could you afford to pay this?"

"I'm not telling you." Troy said, shaking his head.

"Fine. But I can find out." Sharpay said, smirking.

"But you will never will." Troy said, smirking back.

* * *

"He proposed to her. That, that bitch. Grrr… but it is the perfect time to put my plan into action." Meredith said, to herself.

She walked away to perform her evil plan.

**Wow, Troy proposed. I don't know if that was too early or just right or I don't know. I just felt like adding the proposing thing. What does Meredith have in mind? Keep on reading and find out.**

**---My Birthday Is Coming Up, Michelle---**


	5. You Are The Music In Me

**Thanks for all the reviews from everyone. I much enjoyed. Thanks again. Here is the next chapter for all the people who are curious about Meredith's plan.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: You Are The Music In Me**

_Previously:_

"_He proposed to her. That, that bitch. Grrr… but it is the perfect time to put my plan into action." Meredith said, to herself._

_She walked away to perform her evil plan._

Meredith walked into her **(evil)** room. She thought over and over again, until she thought of a perfect plan.

"I got it! I should make-out with Troy and Sharpay sees and get really heartbroken. And it will be after today cause Troy just proposed to her. Then, she gets really sad. She returns the wedding ring and leaves the state. This is perfect." Meredith said, to herself.

"I'll start tomorrow."

* * *

Sharpay and Troy were walking back hand-in-hand. They were so happy of each other. Then, Sharpay heard piano music. 

"Do you hear that?" Sharpay said, following the music.

"Yeah. It sounds like a piano." Troy said, following after her.

Sharpay and Troy went to the place that the music is playing. They saw Kelsi near the piano.

"Hey, Kels. What are you doing?" Sharpay said, walking up to her.

"Oh, just writing this song. It's for you two."

"Ooh, what is the name?" Sharpay said, looking at the lyrics.

"You Are The Music In Me."

"Uh uh. I'm not in the singing no more." Troy said, waving his hands.

"Just play it, Kels."

(A/N: I know that this is from the movie, but I just wanted to do this song, but with Troypay.)

**_[Kelsi_**_  
_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

_You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason._

Troy kinda liked it and turned around, listening to the song.

**_[Kelsi & Sharpay_**

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after _

Sharpay walked to the other side of Kelsi. Troy knew he liked it. he followed and got Sharpay's hand. She turned around and looked deep into his eyes;

_**[Troy & Sharpay**  
_

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread_

Sharpay smiled and look into his eyes with love. He saw it and looked back at her with love.

**_[Troy_**_  
_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

Sharpay let go of Troy's hand and walked by herself.

**_[Sharpay_**_  
_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong _

Troy walked behind her and gripped both of her hands.

_**[Troy**  
_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_**[Troy & Sharpay**  
_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

Sharpay looked up into his eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his teal eyes. That showed real love. They continued singing;

_Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me _

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

_And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

When they finished, Troy got her on the wall. Troy leaned his forehead on Sharpay's forehead. Troy got down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you too, Troy."

They knew that they would have a great life, if they knew that they have each other.

They love each other so much; they forgot that Kelsi was even there.

"Hello? You guys, I'm still here."

"Oh, sorry Kels."

"So you want to be in the talent show with me?" Troy asked, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know. I have to think about it." Sharpay said, teasingly.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Yes, I will be in the talent show with you."

"That is what I thought." Troy said, smirking back at her.

* * *

**Yay, I'm done with this chapter. Did you guys like it? I just wanted to put that song Troypay version. Let see, how many reviews I will get?**

**NOTE: I am thinking of updating my story "A Christmas Love Story" before December.**

**---My Birthday Is Coming, Michelle---**


	6. HOW COULD YOU!

**Okay, I'm back with this story. I have like so so many ideas for it, I don't even know where to start. Okay here is the update. And part of Meredith's plan.**

**I don't own anything. I don't even own Meredith. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: How Could You?!**

_Previously:_

"_I'm kidding. Yes, I will be in the talent show with you."_

"_That is what I thought." Troy said, smirking back at her._

Sharpay walked back with Troy. He knew that he had go work.

"Aww, do you have to go to work?" Sharpay said.

"Yes, I do. Or do I have permission from the manager?" Troy said, smirking.

"I don't know. You do need the money, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, go to work. Don't worry, I'll be in and out."

"You better." Troy said, giving Sharpay one last kiss before heading for the kitchen,

* * *

"Hey, you guys." Troy said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Troy. Let me ask you a question." Taylor said, walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you proposed to her?" Taylor said, looking at him, directly in the eye.

"Oh… I thought that Chad knew." Troy said, looking at Chad.

"I knew, but I didn't know for sure." Chad said, defending himself.

Taylor rolled her eyes and went back cooking.

"Hey, you guys."

Everyone turned around and saw Meredith.

"Is that her?" Taylor said, whispering into Troy's ear.

"I think so. She looks like the type." Troy whispered back.

Meredith looked directly at Troy, like she knew that he will be hers tonight. She let out a evil giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Chad said, trying to figure out if that was the girl that Sharpay was talking about.

"Nothing, bitch. Whoops, sorry, Danforth. _Not."_

"Yep, that's her." Chad whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Who's her? Oh, you mean me. Sharpay must have said tons of mean things of me. Something like "I'm the Queen of ALL evil" and stuff like that, right?" Meredith said, coldness coming out of her voice.

"Yeah… what are you going to do about it?" Troy said, defending his girlfriend, even if she is not here.

"Well… she is totally true. And the basketball thing, I know all about the surprise. And I wouldn't be surprise if it is not there no more." Meredith said, snapping her hands like it had disappear.

"You wouldn't." Chad said, looking at her.

"Oh, I would. I'm such an Ice Queen. And I'm proud of it. I don't know how you got Sharpay out of Ice Queen mode when I was the one that put her in it. But that won't happen to me."

"You mean, you were the one that put Sharpay as an Ice Queen."

"Duh… what do you think? I got her so mad, she became that way. Until you, came and change it."

"Meredith!!! THERE IS SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!" someone yelled.

"Oh, I gotta go. Remember what I said. Tootles."

Meredith walked away with an evil look on her face.

"Wow… she is the queen of all evil. She was the one that made Sharpay like that. Good thing we change her." Taylor said, with relief that she is gone and Sharpay is nice.

"Yeah…" Troy said, feeling bad about the past years that he had been mean to her.

She just wanted to do drama to get her madness out the good way. And he and Gabriella had to come and change that. Then, her mom died. Her life must have suck after that. He felt really guilty now.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay were outside, lying in the grass, looking at the stars. They were cuddled up next to each other.

"You know that, I love you." Troy whispered in her ear.

"And you know that, I love you." Sharpay said, looking into his teal blue eyes.

They both smiled and looked back up in the sky.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay found out that it was late and was headed to go back inside.

"Good night, Troy." Sharpay walked inside her bedroom.

Troy walked to his bedroom, but was stopped by who?

Meredith.

"What are you doing here?" Troy said, with evil in his eyes.

He never forgot what she had said about Sharpay.

"Nothing. Just this…" Meredith got her lips up to Troy and harshly kissed him. He tried to get away, but being the evil Ice Queen, he couldn't.

"Oh, yeah… Troy…" Sharpay walked out of her room to Troy's room.

She stopped in the middle of the way.

"Troy?!" Sharpay said, with tears running down her face.

But he was too busy to hear her.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?!?! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I FUCKIN' HATE YOU, TROY BOLTON!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay yelled, running to Gabriella's room.

Troy saw what he was doing and got off of her.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I HAVE A FIANCEE! DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Troy said, running after Sharpay.

Meredith smirked and walked away, proud of herself.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. Finally, something long. I never knew that I did that. Wow, I'm proud of myself and you should be proud, too cause your reviews made me write this chapter.**

**GIVE ME TONS OF REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!**

**-20 More Days 'Till My Birthday-**

**-------Michelle---------**


	7. I'm Sorry, Troy

**So everyone knows what happened in the last chapter, right? Okay, I got that covered. Okay, now on to the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry, Troy**

Previously:

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I HAVE A FIANCE (spelling???)! DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Troy said, running after Sharpay.

_Meredith smirked and walked away, proud of herself._

Sharpay ran to Gabriella's room.

"Gabby, I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, Shar? Is it Troy?" Gabriella said, waking up.

"Yes. He cheated on me. He kissed Meredith and he just proposed to me." Sharpay said, showing Gabriella her wedding ring.

"Maybe Meredith planned it."

"No, she didn't. Troy kissed back and he **ENJOYED** it. I can't believe him."

"So, what are you going to do?" Gabriella asked, looking at the wedding ring.

"I don't know. I need to go back to my bed. Thanks though."

"I hope you feel better and don't worry, I'll kill Troy for you." Gabriella said, hugging Sharpay for the last time.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sharpay was walking to her room. She saw Troy and ran to her room as fast as possible. 

"Sharpay!!!"

Troy got to her, but she slammed the door in his face. **(A/N: That is what my friend did to her boyfriend. She broke up with him the next day and he always tries to get her back. Then, she gave up and now they live happily ever after.)**

"Sharpay, please believe me. I never kissed her. She kissed me. Please, Sharpay."

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

He heard it and slid down her door. He felt tears running down his face.

Sharpay sat on her chair, starring into the stars. **(A/N: I don't know if you can see stars in Albuquerque, but just pretend you can.)**

_I never counted on this  
guess that's the way that it goes yeah  
you used to be someone I knew  
somebody I could understand but  
now I don't know what to do  
and I don't know who you are no  
all those things I hear you say  
you talk that way you're a stranger and I  
I don't know where to begin  
don't want to hear it again  
I don't believe anymore  
and this is all I know  
I know I've heard it before  
I don't believe anymore  
and I remember your voice  
before this happened to us  
and I could see and I was sure  
and everything was young and new but  
we lost it too many times  
and that's the way that it is  
lovers come and lovers go  
when you think you know it just isn't true oh  
I don't know where to begin  
don't want to hear it again  
I don't believe anymore  
and this is all I know  
I know I've heard it before  
I don't believe anymore  
I don't know where to begin  
don't want to hear it again  
I don't believe anymore  
and this is all I know  
I know I've heard it before  
I don't believe anymore  
don't believe anymore  
don't believe anymore  
don't know where to begin  
don't want to hear it again  
don't believe anymore  
and this is all I know  
I know I've heard it before  
don't believe anymore  
oh oh oh  
don't believe anymore_

"I'm sorry, Troy, but I don't know what to believe anymore."

Sharpay took off her wedding ring that Troy gave her and put it in an envelope. She wrote a letter and put it in the envelope, too. She raises her hand and remembered that she still had the necklace on. She took it off and put it in.

"I guess we aren't meant to be together."

She fell asleep.

* * *

NEXT MORNING (5:00 AM)

Sharpay woke up the next morning and got all her clothes ready. She got her dad's helicopter and got a pilot to help her go somewhere that she could be alone for a while. She let her last teardrop fall and the helicopter left the country club.

Ryan woke up the like around 9:00 AM. He went to check up on his sister.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

No answer.

He saw that the door was unlocked, so he walked inside. He saw that none of Sharpay's clothes weren't there. But he saw a pink envelope. He ran back to the others.

"HEY YOU GUYS!!! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!!!!" Ryan yelled, running to get everyone.

They were in the kitchen, chatting. Except Troy who was looking sadder than ever. He was looking down at the picture of Sharpay.

"What?"

"Read this note from Sharpay. And the items that was inside."

Ryan gave the note to Gabriella to read out loud:

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I'm leaving the country club. I don't know what to do anymore. I guess my luck ran out or something. Tell Troy that I'm giving back the wedding ring. And the necklace and all of my love. I hope he has a good life. That's all I want to say. And please don't worry about me, Gabriella. You will always be my best friend. And so will Taylor and Kelsi. We are all 4-of-a-kind. I'll always remember that. Please don't follow me, wherever I'm going. I hope you guys have a great summer._

_Love your best friend,_

_Sharpay Evans_

When Gabriella finished reading the letter, she saw that Sharpay did 'Evans' instead of 'Bolton'. She was crying.

"Why did she have to leave?! This is your entire fault, Troy Bolton!!!!!!! It is your fault that Sharpay left. It is all your fault."

She grabbed the envelope and there the items was. The ring and the necklace that Troy had given her.

"It is true. Here is your proof!!!" Gabriella points the ring and the necklace in his face.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHEAT ON HER AND IT HAD TO BE THE DAY YOU PROPOSED?!?!?!?!?!??! WHY?!?!" Gabriella was crying really hard by the time she said the last word.

She fell down and sobbed to her knees. Ryan went to her and comforted her as much as he can.

"I can't believe that I trusted you, Troy. Now look what you did."

Troy just stood there, frozen at what had happen. He made his fiancé go away and made his fiancé's best friend cry. He walked up to the counter and looked at the ring and the necklace. He gripped it in his hands and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked, looking at him as he saw Troy, going for the door.

"I'm going to find Sharpay. I have to find her. I love her more than everyone in the whole world (except his parents). I would never go on if she isn't my wife and isn't by my side. I would suicide myself if I didn't go after her."

He didn't wait for a response. He walked out, looking for the pilots.

"Wow… he cares about her that much."

**That was a corny ending. But at least, he will kill himself if he didn't go find himself. And Gabriella is the greatest best friend that Sharpay could ever have. That is cool. Hope you like it. I think it was long.**

**---Two Weeks Is My Birthday, Miley Cyrus Birthday, and Paige (Oliver-love) birthday---**

**---Same Day, Different Year--- (Miley Cyrus) ---Same Day, Same Year, 6 minutes older--- (Paige)**

**---Michelle---**


	8. Found You At Last

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I totally had to make this cause almost everyone LOVED the last chapter. I didn't know that I made it that good. And everyone kept telling me "let Troy find her" and "PLEASE let Troy and Sharpay be together" so here is Troy and Sharpay together. Hope you like it.**

**Tired to write summary, so I don't own anything as usual.**

**Chapter Eight: Found You At Last**

_I'm going to find Sharpay. I have to find her. I love her more than everyone in the whole world (except his parents). I would never go on if she isn't my wife and isn't by my side. I would suicide myself if I didn't go after her."_

_He didn't wait for a response. He walked out, looking for the pilots._

"_Wow… he cares about her that much."_

Troy walked to the pilot place with his hands in his pocket. Meredith walked up to him.

"Hi, Troy!!!"

"Go away…" Troy said, trying to control his anger.

"But… I want to show you something." She said, pulling his hand away.

Troy got his hand and pulled back harshly and said, "Go the fucking away. I don't want to talk to you and you shouldn't be talking to me. And don't ever touch me and if you ever kiss me again, you… you don't want to know what is going to happen." Troy said, through his teeth.

He looked up at her with evil eyes and walked to the pilots.

"Whoa, mood change. Well, at least, he isn't with Sharpay."

Troy walked up to one of those pilots.

"Hello. Who is the one that Sharpay went with to go?" Troy asked with hope in his voice.

"Me." A guy said, looking at Troy.

"Did she tell you where she is going, Paul?" Troy said, looking at his nametag.

"Yeah, she is the one that told me where to go."

"Right. So where she go?"

"I'll take you."

"Thanks."

Troy walked with Paul to the helicopter. They got on and flew away. They went to the place that Sharpay was in. It was in Paris!!!

"Wow, she is in Paris."

"Yep, the most beautiful city there is. She said she always dreaming of going here with her husband, who was going to be you, but she was so heartbroken she went here. I guess it was you that broken her heart."

"Yeah, but I didn't do it. Meredith had to come and kissed me."

"Yeah, she told me that to. She was really sad. There we are **(don't know how long you get from Albuquerque and to Paris. Sorry…)** there is the hotel that she told me she is staying in. hope you find her."

He let him down and Troy got off. He said goodbye and went in to the hotel.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sharpay Evans."

"Okay, she is here. Go up the stairs and turn left. Her door the first one."

"Merci."

He went as he was followed to do. When he got to the door, he knocked gently.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sharpay opened the door while wiping her eyes.

"Troy?!" Sharpay said, thinking of how he came there all that way, finding her.

He wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care if she didn't hugged back. he was glad that he found her safe.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay said, from a long time.

"Looking for you. Why did you run off like that?"

Troy was crying right now. He wouldn't let go hugging her. He was scared that she would go again.

"I don't know. I just felt that I couldn't trust anyone anymore."

Sharpay let go off his arms and went away to the bed. She started to hug herself. She still feels heartbroken from what had happen. She started to cry again and cry more and more. Troy walked to her. He felt like killing himself. He promise that he will never do that to her. And now look at what he did.

"Do you still want to get married?"

"I don't know, Troy. I just don't know."

Troy hugged her again and hugged her tight. He was crying by the time, too. He wanted to live with her forever and never make mistake.

"Please…don't…say…that… I love you… I need you… please marry me… I need you… I will kill myself if I'm never with you…" Troy said, in the middle of crying. He was more of begging.

"I…"

But his lips cut her off. He broke it off.

"Please don't say "I don't know" and please never say "no". Please only say "yes". Please?"

she smiled and looked at him, fully in the eyes.

"Why would I ever say no? I love you and I will stay with you forever."

Troy smiled. He hugged her and stayed there that whole night. They never let go of each other. Troy got out a something.

"I think you need this back." Troy said, showing her the ring and necklace.

Sharpay giggled as Troy put back the necklace and the ring in the correct place and will ALWAYS stay there.

"I love you." Sharpay said, hugging him.

"I love you as much as my whole life."

Aww, I love this chapter the most. I will try to put more Ryella in the next chapter. You see, everyone wish came true. Troy found Sharpay and they lived happily ever after.

**NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!!**

**-Love all lots, Michelle-**


	9. Surprises

**Hi, I'm back. It is my birthday, Paige (Oliver-love) and Miley Cyrus. Remember to say happy birthday. This chapter will make Chad really happy. lol**

**Chapter Nine: Surprises**

_Previously:_

_Sharpay giggled as Troy put back the necklace and the ring in the correct place and will ALWAYS stay there._

"_I love you." Sharpay said, hugging him._

"_I love you as much as my whole life."_

Sharpay and Troy got back to the country club. They both walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen, where everyone was.

"Hey, you guys."

"SHARPAY, you're back!!!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah, sorry about the worry."

"That's okay, but you should tell Gabriella."

"Where is she?"

"I think she is with Ryan right now. Tell her later."

"Cool."

Just then, Jessica walked up to her.

"Hey, Sharpay, I think the surprise is ready."

"IT IS???" Chad said, looking up.

"Let me see..."

She opened the papers that was in her clipboard.

"Wow... it is finished."

"IT IS???" Chad asked again, feeling happy.

"Why is he so happy?" Taylor said, looking at her boyfriend.

"He is just happy that the surprise has to do with basketball."

"Well, is it?" Taylor said, looking back at Sharpay.

"Yeah, it is."

She walked to where the surprise is with everyone following her. She got the keys to open the door and opened it. When everyone walked in, no one could believe their eyes. It was a basketball court. It had bleachers **(like the ones in a high school, but more), **it has a real timer **(don't really know what it is called),** and have brand new floors **(shiny, shiny, shiny).**

"Wow, now I know why this is 1000 dollars."

Chad ran up to Sharpay and hug the life out of her. **(not really)**

"Chad, can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay."

"Too bad that it has to go." Someone said.

Everyone turned around and saw Meredith standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Meredith?" Sharpay said in her icy voice.

"Nothing. Just came to say that your father found out about this from somebody."

"Oh, yeah. I'm guessing that it is from you."

"True. That is perfectly true. Just telling Troy won't be singing with you in the talent show."

"What?"

Sharpay looks at Troy with disbelieve **(word???)** in her eyes.

"Oh, he didn't tell you. Well, let me tell you. You see, the only reason he missed that date of yours so he could visit my parents."

"No, he met my parents."

"Oh, then, he didn't tell you that if he didn't perform with me, then something will happen to you and your family."

"What?"

"Yep, our family can buy the country club from you. So, you aren't perfect, Sharpay. It is Troy or your family. Tootles."

She walked away with evil in her eyes.

Sharpay dropped to the floor and her smile turned into a sad, gloomy frown.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry." Taylor said, trying to make her friend feel better.

Sharpay looked up at Troy with sad and angry eyes at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to worry..."

"Oh... we'll that worked."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I guess you have to perform with her and here is the ring."

She took off the wedding ring and gave it to Troy.

"Sharpay, I just have to perform. We can still get married."

"I know. It's just that my dad... he told me that I can't be here on the talent show day."

"What do you mean?" Troy said, with a worry voice.

"Well... Oh, there is Ryan. **(She made up an excuse.) **Gotta go."

Sharpay started to walk away, but was stopped by Troy.

"Sharpay..."

"Fine... I never told you guys this, but this is my last day in New Mexico."

"What? Why?" Chad said, in a worried voice that he will lose the surprise. **A/N: I know, he loves the surprise alot.**

"Ummm... Meredith was telling the truth. Her parents can buy the country club and they are thinking of buying it. With a lot and I mean, **ALOT** of money."

"So..."

"So, my dad is thinking of actually selling it, so this is sorta your last day with all of this."

"WHAT?!?!" Chad yelled.

He ran up to Sharpay's knees and begged.

"Please, please, please don't do that. Please... this is the best basketball court I have ever been on."

"Chad... stop hugging my leg."

"No! I want you to not sell the country club." **A/N: I know, Chad is so cute when he is acting like a baby.**

"But we have to!!! I'm sorry!!"

Sharpay finally got Chad off and ran away, crying. Troy ran after her and caught her hand.

"Sharpay..."

"I'm sorry, Troy. I want you to have a good college and all and my dad to be happy and I don't know..."

"Sharpay, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself for now."

"But, I..."

"Just do it."

"Fine... but that means that I can't get married to you."

"I know..."

"And you don't care?!!!?!"

"Yes, I do care. But what about your country club?"

"I know, but I don't know. I don't know!!!"

"I'll just sing with Meredith and..."

"And you'll just let me leave like that!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, TROY!!!!"

She stood and ran away from him with more tears running down her face.

"ARGGHHH!!!!"

"I know, I'm evil, aren't I?" Meredith said from behind him.

"You... JUST GET AWAY!!!!" **A/N: Wow, mad Troy.**

"You know that I could just tell my parents to give you the money to Sharpay's dad and they don't have to sell the country club, but it comes with a price."

He looked at her suspiciously and let her continue.

"Just breakup with Sharpay and be with me."

Troy just stared at her.

**Omg a cliffhanger. What will Troy choose? You pick! Tell me your choice by reviewing. Thanks. Hope you pick the right one!!! It is either:**

**Yes- He will breakup with Sharpay and be with her, so Sharpay can be happy.**

**No- ...no reason...**

**Lets see. I need tons of reviews for the next chapter!!!! AND ANSWERS!!!**

**-Michelle To**


	10. Do What Your Heart Say

**Hello, I'm back again. I know that the update was fast and it is my birthday today, but I want to update this for all of you guys. And High School Musical Pop-Up Edition is on and I don't want to watch it. lol**

**Chapter Ten: Do What Your Heart Say**

_Previously:_

_He looked at her suspiciously and let her continue._

_"Just breakup with Sharpay and be with me."_

_Troy just stared at her._

"So, Troy what do you say?"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No. I won't break up with Sharpay no matter what. I'll sing with you, but I won't break up with Sharpay."

"Fine!" Meredith said, angrily **(spelling???).**

She walked away, mad. Troy was glad that he did that. There is no way he is going to break up with her, even if it is money.

"Oh..."

"So, what are you going to do?" someone said, walking up to him.

Troy turned around and saw the gang there with Ryan and Gabriella.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked again.

"Are you going to sing with her or not?"

"I have to."

"No, you don't Troy. You just have to break free." Gabriella said, reminding him of the song called "Breaking Free".

"But, what should I do?"

"Do what your heart says."

The gang walked away, leaving Troy, standing there.

* * *

"Shar, are you ready to go tomorrow?" Her dad said, walking into her room to check up on her.

"I guess..."

"You know, we need the money."

"I know, but I just have a huge headache right now."

"Sorry, dear, but we have to go."

"I know, I know."

"Okay, I'll let you pack."

Her dad went back outside. Sharpay fell back on her bed and looked up.

"I need a sign. A sign that everything is going to be okay."

"Do what your heart says." someone said.

Sharpay looked up. That sounded like her mom. Well, a voice in spirit.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"Mom, what should I do? I don't want to leave, but if I don't, then we won't get the money."

"What does your heart say?"

Sharpay put her hand on her heart, or chest and felt it beating.

"I don't know."

"Look deeper."

Sharpay thinked deeper and... **(I don't know what happen after that. It is her heart.)**

"I should stay and sing with the person I love."

"That's right. Tomorrow will come and you will make your choice."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, honey. And don't worry, I'll always be with you in spirit."

Sharpay smiled and her mom disappeared away. She knew what she had to do.

**Wow, I finished it. And I don't even know how I put that ending in there. It just came at me and made me type it down. Wierd... thanks for the reviews. And NOBODY said yes. Wow, that was unexpected, but that shows that you guys are great TROYPAY fans. And I will put Ryella in the next chapter.**

**-Tootles, Michelle**


	11. Everyday

**I have no idea why I'm doing this next chapter, but I got the idea and didn't want to lose it. So, here is. Please let me have 100 reviews by the time I finished. It will make me really happy. Okay, here we go.**

**Chapter Eleven: Everyday**

_Previously:_

_"Thanks, mom."_

_"You welcome, honey. And don't worry, I'll always be with you in spirit."_

_Sharpay smiled and her mom disappeared away. She knew what she had to do._

Gabriella woke up and realized that it is the day of the talent show. She remembered that Ryan told her that he had to leave on this day and so did Sharpay. She stood up and ran to Ryan's room. She knocked on the door.

"Ryan?"

There was no answer. There were tears running down her face. She saw that the door was unlocked and opened it. She went inside and saw an empty bed and everything else empty. She dropped on the bed and cried. Taylor and Chad passed by, but stopped. They opened the door wider and saw Gabriella, sitting on the floor and her head on the bed, crying.

"Gabriella, what wrong?"

"Ryan… he… he… he left!" Gabriella said, between her tears.

"What? That means that Sharpay left, too."

"WHAT? My surprise is not here." Chad said, looking like he wanted to cry too.

"Chad, there is more than just a surprise. There is friendship." Taylor said, looking at her boyfriend with sad eyes.

"But he was my boyfriend!!!" Gabriella yelled, crying even harder.

"I know. What do you think Troy is doing right now?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan were in the car with their dad. Sharpay was thinking about what her mom said and couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, we have to go back!!" Sharpay yelled out of her own thoughts.

"But Meredith's parents paid the money. There is no need to go back."

"But we... I have to... I have to sing the last song with Troy... Please, dad..." Sharpay begged with puppy dog eyes.

"And I need to go back for Gabriella." Ryan said, missing his girlfriend already.

"But we can't."

"Please, dad... I'm begging." Sharpay said, looking at him, begging.

"Fine."

He turned to car around and went on to the country club. When they got there, Sharpay sneaked into her dressing room and wore on her dress that she has been waiting to wear to sing with Troy.

**

* * *

**

Troy was in his room, looking into the mirror. He went to check Sharpay's room, but no one was there. Not even her clothes or makeup. She was gone.

"Troy!!!! We have to get ready!!!" Meredith yelled, from not far.

"Uhhhh….. she is getting on my nerves."

"Come on, Troy. Let's go." Meredith went into his room and pulled him out to the place where they were to rehearse and perform.

"I want to do this song that I made myself. Kelsi, go."

Kelsi played on the piano, not wanting to.

**IT WAS HIS AND SHARPAY'S SONG!!!!**

"I know that you know this song, right?" Meredith said, smirking that she known all along that this was their song.

"Yeah..." Troy said, uncomfortable.

"Okay, one, two, three!!! GO!!!"

Kelsi started to play the song. Meredith started to sing: **(Just saying this: This is Troy and Sharpay's song, but upbeat version. You know that, Sharpay upbeat "You Are The Music In Me". Well, she upbeat this song.)**

**Meredith**

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Troy sang, badly as possible:

**Troy**

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Meredith looked at him, weirdly and sang:

**Meredith**

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

Troy started sings again, badly of course:

**Troy**

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Meredith stopped the music in front of everyone and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!?!"

"I'm not singing with you. If I do, this is how I sing."

"But you don't sing like that when you are with Sharpay." Meredith said, remembering that he sang perfectly well when he was with Sharpay.

"Well, that was with Sharpay. Not with you."

"Grrr…. You are not getting that scholarship!!!"

"I don't care!!! I care about my girlfriend, which was supposed to be fiancée, more than some scholarship!!!!" Troy yelled at her back.

Meredith ran away, mad.

Kelsi knew what she had to do. She started to play the song that she made perfectly for Troy and Sharpay. **(I know that this supposed to be for Troyella and I love this song, but I hate hate hate troyella and want to kill the couple. I just like the song and think that it is perfect for Troypay. Plus, I can't find a song that a boy sings first.)**

He started to sing while looking for Sharpay.

**Troy **

_Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can_

Suddenly, there was a voice that sang after him. It sounded like Sharpay:

**Sharpay**

_Make it last forever  
And never give it back_

He looked around, but couldn't see her. He looked at Kelsi and she smiled at him:

**Troy**

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

They both sang together:

**Troy and Sharpay**

_Because this moment's really all we have_

Troy felt that he was losing his mind:

**Troy**

_Everyday  
Of our lives,_

Just then, Sharpay appeared in the crowd and walked up to him, step-by-step. Chad looked at her and smiled. He clapped and everyone clapped, too.

**Sharpay**

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Troy**

Gonna run

**Troy & Sharpay**

While we're young  
And keep the faith

Sharpay walked up to the steps and walked up to him.

**Troy**

Everyday

**Troy & Sharpay**

From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Sharpay looked at him and sang her line:

**Sharpay**

Take my hand;

**Troy**

Together we  
Will celebrate,

**Sharpay**

Celebrate.

**Troy & Sharpay**

Oh, ev'ryday.

**And just imagine Troy and Sharpay singing like the movie.**

**Sharpay**

They say that you should follow

**Troy**

And chase down what you dream,

**Sharpay**

But if you get lost and lose yourself

**Troy**

What does it really mean?

**Sharpay**

Ohh, no matter where we're going,

**Troy**

Ooh, yeah  
It starts from where we are.

**Sharpay, Troy & Sharpay**

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

**Troy & Sharpay**

And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
Of our lives,

**Troy & Sharpay, Sharpay**

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

**Troy & Sharpay**

Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith.  
Oh Everyday

**Troy, Troy & Sharpay**

From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,

**Sharpay**

Oh, ev'ryday

**Troy**

We're taking it back,  
We're doing it here  
Together!

**Sharpay**

It's better like that,  
And stronger now  
Than ever!

**Troy & Sharpay**

We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

**Troy**

Everyday  
Of our lives,

**Sharpay**

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

**Troy**

Gonna run  
While we're young  
**  
Troy & Sharpay**

And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

**Choir**

Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run (gonna run)  
While we're young  
And keep the faith

Ohh Whoa  
Everyday (everyday)  
From right now, (from right now)  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand; (take my hand)  
Together we  
Will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day! (Ohhh)  
Love ev'ryday! (Everyday)  
Live ev'ryday! (Oh Whoa)  
Love ev'ryday! (Oh Everyday)  
Na, na Ev'ryday!  
Ooh yeah  
I say  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
**  
Sharpay**

Ev'ryday!

Troy leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. They both pulled away and looked into each other eyes.

"WAHOOO!!!" Chad yelled, interrupting the kiss.

"Chad!!!!" Troy and Sharpay yelled at him.

"Oops… sorry." Chad walked back to Taylor.

"So you came back."

"Just for you."

Troy brought her in and gave her another kiss.

**Yay!!! I'm done. I know that this was like the movie, but I am going to change the ending. Because… THE WEDDING!!!! Oops… and I may make triquel which is my own word of saying HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 my version of this story. I may make a remix of HSM and HSM 2 Troypay Version so watch out for that. Thanks.**

**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!!! Yet…**

**-Tootles, Michelle**


	12. One More Day Till Wedding

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I was just really busy with school and other stuff. So… sorry!!! Here the update that will finish off the story. The is the ending…. Sniff… but I have other stories.**

_Previously:_

"_So you came back."_

"_Just for you."_

_Troy brought her in and gave her another kiss._

**Chapter Twelve: One More Day Till Wedding**

Everyone was happy again. Troy was happy that his soon-to-be-wife came back and Ryan was happy that he came back for his girlfriend.

"OMG!! Can you believe that it's one more day until my wedding? I'm so nervous."

"Calm down, Shar. I know that you will do great."

"But what if I faint? Or I accidentally say I don't? Oh, man!!!" Sharpay said, walking back and forth.

"Sharpay, get a grip of yourself. You will do fine!!" Gabriella said, stopping her.

"Okay, but I still feel like I'm going to mess up."

"Remember what you said, you want to live with Troy forever, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, get a hold of yourself and be strong."

"Fine… but I will mess up!!"

* * *

"Dude, it is one more day till the wedding." Chad said, patting his 'brother' on the back.

"Nervous, man. I feel so nervous. I feel like I'm going to faint." Troy said, biting his nails.

"Dude, you'll do fine. You have been waiting for this."

"I know, but… what if I mess up?"

"Stop saying that you'll mess up. That will ruin everything. Just think positive."

"Like saying that you won't mess up." Ryan said, being positive.

"Fine, but I guaranteed that I'd mess up."

Chad and Ryan sighed heavily.

"YOU WON'T MESS UP!!!" they both said at the same time.

**Done with this chapter!!! Sorry if it's short!! And sorry for saying that I'll make this the last chapter. I wanted this to the second to last chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE WEDDING!!!!!!**

**---Merry Christmas, Michelle---**


	13. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


End file.
